harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inter-House Quidditch Cup
Quidditch Cup 1991 and earlier I've been trying to find verification on who won the Cup in Harry's first year and before. I seem to recall someone saying that Slytherin had won it, but I've only found references saying they won the HOUSE Cup during that time, not the Quidditch Cup. If anyone can find a source or reference, it would be appreciated. Here's everything I've found so far: - Nick O'Demus 10:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Philosopher's Stone Chamber of Secrets Prisoner of Azkaban Order of the Phoenix Half-Blood Prince 1991-1992 Trophy TL;DR at bottom Just looked into the 91-92 result and came up with these results (NB. These results assume that the system works as in football, with wins used and points to settle a tie. There are eight results possible using the matches we know (the Gryffindor ones) and speculating the previous 3. The results are as follows, the first team denotes the winner of Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, the second Slytherin/Ravenclaw and the third Slytherin/Hufflepuff. These findings assume that the match between Gryffindor/Ravenclaw ended with a sufficiently high points win for Ravenclaw to almost garuntee victory in a points tiebreak, and Gryffindor to lose a tiebreak, due to it being Gryffindor's worst loss in two centuries 1) Hufflepuff/Slytherin/Slytherin - Slytherin win on points presumably because of Gryffindor/Ravenclaw 2) Ravenclaw/Slytherin/Slytherin- Ravenclaw win on points amassed by winning against Gryffindor 3) Hufflepuff/Slytherin/Hufflepuff- Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor on points 4) Ravenclaw/Slytherin/Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor on points 5) Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw/Slytherin- Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor and Slytherin on points 6) Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on points 7) Ravenclaw/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw secure a clean sweep of wins 8) Ravenclaw/Ravenclaw/Slytherin- Ditto, 3 wins out of 3 for Ravenclaw. So what can we conclude from this? Well, 6 times out of 8, a 75% majority in favour of Ravenclaw, with an outside shot at Slytherin or Hufflepuff winning. A further analysis shows that Gryffindor must either finish 2nd or 3rd, with Ravenclaw finishing 1st or 3rd (Hufflepuff and Slytherin can fit in anywhere) Based on probability, the results are as follows. 1st) Ravenclaw (6 wins out of 8) 2nd) Gryffindor (5 seconds out of 8) 3rd) Slytherin (1.5 thirds out of 8) 4th) Hufflepuff (4.5 fourths out of 8) Note: The half points origionate from idea 4, where either Slytherin or Hufflepuff could take third (not enough info). Both Slytherin and Hufflepuff also share 1.5 out of 8 third places, but Hufflepuff were demoted because of its higher chance of fourths (4.5 to 3.5). Apologies if I have confused anyone here, this is just my logical thinking. TL;DR: Winner of the 1991-1992 Quidditch Cup: 'Presumably Ravenclaw ' :But the cup isn't awarded based on "wins", it's based on points. ::I disagree, if you're going on the points evidence from HBP that will be down to a tie-break situation ::: , chapter 15, page 300. :::Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly 200 points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. This also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth 150 points. "So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup." :::Also, in , chapter 24, page 520, Harry runs through how the points from the championship match against Ravenclaw would determine Gryffindor's placement in the tournament, from first through last: :::#Win by 300+ = Gryffindor wins the Cup :::#Win by less than 300 = Ravenclaw wins the Cup, Gryffindor 2nd place :::#Lose by 100 = Ravenclaw wins, Hufflepuff 2nd place, Gryffindor 3rd :::#Lose by 100+ = Gryffindor 4th place :::Nick O'Demus 21:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That still doesn't prove wins aren't used, just that points are. Matt(Talk) 16:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Inter-House Quidditch Cup? In HP4, the Quidditch Cup is named "Inter-House Quidditch Cup". Do you consider this as a whole name and should this page be renamed? -- 12:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Help! Who won each year? I was adding references to the 1985 and 1986 pages. It was stated on the 1985 page that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that year - it being the 1984-1985 school year. It cannot be right, since Charlie Weasley couldn't be part of the team until the next year and Gryffindor won it at least once when he was Seeker ("Gryffindor hadn’t won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley had been Seeker"). Then, according to the Inter-House Quidditch Cup page, they last won in the 1985-1986 school year. So, I started digging and no one is on the same wavelength, so now I am asking for help! The HP Lexicon even forgot that Gryffindor won at least once when Charlie Weasley was Seeker and said they lost every year that Charlie was there. In , Oliver Wood states that Gryffindor haven't won the cup in seven years. Now, everyone interpreted it as either - *Oliver meant Gryffindor haven't won it for 7 school years. He says it in the 1993-1994 school year. This means it was the 1986-1987 school year when they last won. *Oliver says it in 1993. 7 years ago it was 1986. Therefore, Gryffindor last won it in the 1985-1986 school year. So, which one is right? --Kates39 (talk) 17:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC)